


Spilt Tea

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prompt Fic, Punishment, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Secretaries, Secretary Loki, Sexual Fantasy, Top Tony Stark, boss tony stark, ceo tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Stretched thin from work, Loki decides to be a good secretary and get Tony some tea to help him through the final hours of the day. Well... Tony doesn't like tea.





	Spilt Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8! Roleplay! With some playful Loki ;). You know the drill. I AM MY OWN BETA so please correct me. Also feel free to leave a comment, I read every one of them! Stay lovely readers!

Tony tapped the butt of the pen against his lips as he read and reread the sentence in front of him. His brain just couldn’t process the words. _Stocks up 3%, estimated revenue blah blah blah_. The CEO threw the papers down in frustration, the thin sheets scattering across his messy desk. He rubbed his hands over his face, sighing heavily. His brain was fried; he had been working and reading and signing papers since 7 o’clock this morning. And he had to work a double today, which made it that much worse. Glancing at the clock on his desk, the time read 9:02 PM.

The door to his office creaked open and a figure walked in. Loki stood dressed in slacks and a nice tuxedo shirt. The fabric clung to him in all the right places, making Tony’s mouth feel dry. His ankles were crossed and he held a small mug in front of him. He sauntered over. “Tea, Mr. Stark?” He asked softly, glancing shyly at Tony through his lashes.

Tony quirked a brow. _What’s this?_ Loki was always one to come in and play games, especially without telling anyone. The only player was himself and other people just happened to get dragged in. Tony gave a soft shrug. He’d play along. “No coffee?”

Loki set the mug down on his desk and took a step back, tugging on the cuffs of his shirt nervously. “No, Sir. I thought it was far too late for that. Everyone else in the office has gone home.”

Tony’s brows drew together in bemusement. They weren’t in an office. They were in Tony’s house in New Jersey. He looked up at Loki, his eyes dragging up from those legs, following the buttons of his shirt, before he looked Loki in the eye. The god was still acting shy. Nervous even, which was unheard of. He leaned back in his chair. “Did they now?”

“Yes, Sir.” Loki nodded. His hair was pulled back, Tony noticed. A few strands still hung loose, framing that pale face as Loki looked at the ground.

“I hate tea.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Loki responded quietly. His voice was shaking. He was definitely playing. Tony felt his lips pull back into a nasty smile. He liked this ‘Sir’ thing. He could definitely get used to it.

“Do you want to lose your job?” Tony threatened, tapping his pen hard against the dark surface of the desk.

Loki’s head shot up as he looked at the boss with wide eyes, “No, Sir! Please, this is all I have! I’m sorry, I should have known better! I can fix this, please! Let me go get you a coffee.” He looked like he was going to cry. Tony had to give him props; he was one hell of an actor.

“Don’t,” He snapped, “Just don’t.” He tapped his pen a few times, watching as Loki went back to staring at the floor. “How many times am I supposed to let you fuck up without consequence?”

Loki’s mouth opened and closed. “I- I-”

He made a slashing motion with his hand and Loki’s jaw snapped shut. He stood from his chair, made of soft brown leather, and pushed it back. He motioned for Loki to come towards him. The god hesitated before stepping forwards. “Put your hands on my desk.” He commanded. Loki inhaled through his nose as he leaned over just enough to plant his hands on the dark wood.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” He tried quietly. Tony ignored him in favor of walking across the room towards his drawing desk. He opened the drawer, sifting through the different drafting papers and blueprints until he found what he was looking for.

He withdrew the cool metal ruler slowly, feeling Loki’s eyes staring holes into him before he looked at the piece. Tony turned and began prowling back over. He hit the ruler against the palm of his hand with every step. He could already hear Loki breathing heavily. Finally, he reached his desk and snapped the ruler against the solid wood. Loki flinched. “Lean forward.”

Loki did as he was told. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Tony scoffed, placing a hand between Loki’s shoulder blades and pushing him further down. Loki sank to his elbows as Tony continued to push, his chest coming just inches from the surface of the desk. Tony’s hand trailed down his spine, tracing the cleft of Loki’s ass before he gave one cheek a solid squeeze. Loki’s breath caught.

Those warm hands kneaded the flesh as Tony positioned himself behind the god. He hooked his fingers on Loki’s belt loop and dragged the fabric down, exposing Loki’s pert bottom and letting his hard cock bounce free. Tony growled, the ruler tracing the curve of his ass. “You’re so hard already. I bet you wanted this, huh? You just fuck up for attention.” Loki gave a soft whine. “I bet you fantasize about this. Being bent over by your boss.”

The god shook his head. “Please,”

Tony raised the ruler and brought it down. The metal whizzed through the air and hit Loki with a sharp slap. The god flinched, giving a high shout. He made a move to stand up but Tony held his hand against him, pushing him back down. If Loki really wanted to get up, he had the strength to do so. “You’re such a slut.” There was a welt already forming, red cutting through that perfect marble skin. He raised the ruler again and brought it down. “I want you to count.” He growled.

“One!” _Slap_ . “Two!” _Slap._ “Three!” Loki shifted, his legs spreading wider as he looked back at Tony with wide, wet eyes.

“If you get to ten, you’ll get a reward,” Tony promised. Four, five, and six wailed down in quick succession, Loki screaming every number. A sob ripped from the god’s throat. “Just four more.” Tony slid the edge of the ruler across the welts. Loki’s thighs quivered and he leaned his weight fully on the desk, not trusting his legs to support him. Tony held the ruler back again and waited.

Loki was tense, waiting for the strike. His eyes squeezed shut, his tears clinging to those dark lashes. The clock ticked softly. “Please,”

 _Slap!_ Loki’s entire body pushed forward, away from the pain. He panted harshly, papers in front of him fluttering under his breath. “Count,” Tony warned.

“Seven!” The mortal paused again. He was growing impatient quickly, staring at those red marks that framed Loki’s hole. It flexed under his stare, just begging to be fucked.

“I’m going to take you dry,” Tony stated. Loki moaned. He hit him with the ruler again.

“Eight.”

“I bet you’d like that, huh?” _Slap!_

“Ni- _ine!_ ” The god sucked in a breath, waiting for the final blow. Tony let the anticipation gather, the tension thick in the room. He raised the ruler back, high behind his head, and counted to three. He brought it down with all the force he could muster and grinned at the sound it made. Loki screamed, pulling away and sobbing. His final hit had broken skin, small droplets of blood leaking out of the damaged flesh.

“I told you to count!”

“Ten. Ten. Ten!” Loki rushed. The ruler clattered to the desk. Tony grabbed his ponytail, wrapping the inky black locks around his hand, and pulled him back, rubbing the tent in his slacks against his flame-red ass. His other hand descended, pulling up his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He pulled his cock free and gave it a few solid strokes. He wasted no time lining it up with Loki’s entrance.

“You’re such a slutty little secretary.” He groaned, fingers tightening around Loki’s hair. The blunt head of his cock brushed over Loki’s hole which gave an enthusiastic clench. Another moan fell from Loki’s lips.

Tony pushed in slowly, struggling to go in dry on Loki’s tight ass. The god rarely bottomed, so he was practically untouched. That ring of muscles clenched around him, his inner walls pressing against Tony’s pulsing cock as he pushed in inch by inch.

Tony bottomed out, their thighs pressing together, moaning at the sensation of feeling Loki shaking beneath him. “Fuck,” He managed. He slid out, skin dragging without any lube or magic. He gave a few shallow thrusts, getting used to the feeling before he set a steady pace. Loki pushed back against him, presenting his damaged ass as he pressed his face against the desk. Every breath gave a soft whine.

Tony’s eyes pressed such, eyebrows furrowing at Loki’s walls squeezed his cock. His pace quickened as heat pooled in his gut. Loki’s fingers twitched as his arms reached out to find something solid to cling to. His hand bumped against the mug and tipped it over, hot tea spilling over Tony’s papers. The boss gave a hard thrust and growled.

“Fucking whore. I needed those.” Every word was matched with Tony burying himself inside of Loki, pulling his hair back. The god’s neck was stretched painfully, mouth agape. His ears were assaulted by the sound of Tony’s flesh hitting his own. Loki writhed and moaned helplessly, perspiration clinging to his skin as Tony fucked him without mercy. Loki’s nails scratched along the desk, leaving deep gashes in the wood. Tony moaned against him, hips grinding against Loki desperately as he chased his orgasm. Loki gave his own noise of pleasure, signaling that he was close.

“Please, Sir! Please, Mr. Stark!” He whimpered, fueling Tony’s arousal. He pressed harder against the thrusts, gyrating his hips desperately until finally, he choked, his cock jerked and come spattered across the desk, leaving a trail across Tony’s papers. His inner walls clamped down on Tony’s burning cock, spurring him to his own completion. He gave an obscene moan and buried himself deep as he planted his seed in Loki’s ass.

He panted against Loki. He tried to catch his breath and slid out. Come oozed out of Loki’s swollen hole, and dribbled down his thighs, gathering at the waist of his pants. His little secretary glanced back at him through hooded eyes, looking dazed. Tea stained the various papers on the desk. Oh, Pepper was going to kill him.... Fuck it. Tony glanced at the clock. 9:26. “You know,” He drew. “I’m still on the clock until 11.”

Loki couldn’t help but grin. He gave Tony a confused, innocent look and tilted his head. He shifted again, pushing his ass into the air as he questioned, “Sir?”

Tony grabbed the ruler.


End file.
